


Higher

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was putting up the banner for her mum’s second 39th birthday party with the help of her boyfriend. And by that, of course, she was putting up the banner and he was sitting in a revolving chair watching her put up the banner and, according to him, using superior time lord biology to see the exact trajectory and angle to put up the banner up at. </p><p>If he was being completely honest with himself, he was at a great angle to stare up her skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a glorious gif set.

Rose was putting up the banner for her mum’s second 39th birthday party with the help of her boyfriend. And by that, of course, she was putting up the banner and he was sitting in a revolving chair watching her put up the banner and, according to him, using superior time lord biology to see the exact trajectory and angle to put up the banner up at.   
If he was being completely honest with himself, he was at a great angle to stare up her skirt.   
“Higher!” He called in a sing-song voice, pleased when his girlfriend reached higher to hang the banner and he got a better view.   
“You sure? It doesn’t like so even.” Rose said, completely oblivious to her boyfriend’s actions. He nodded even though she couldn't see him and smiled.   
“Maybe the other side needs to go higher.” He said and Rose walked around to the other side, almost standing on her toes to do so.   
“What do you think? Even?”  
“No, really stretch common, Ro.” Rose rolled her eyes but stood on her toes, now almost certain she knew what her boyfriend was doing. “Yeah, that’s right. Why don’t you just hold it there so I can see if it’s even?”  
“Really?” Rose asked, looking over her shoulder at the Doctor who was now happily swinging in his chair. He gave her that innocent smile that only he could pull off.   
“Really.” He said in that same drawn out fashion he does when he’s happy and Rose used a piece of thumbtack to hold the banner in place. (She was almost certain that he was doing something to the banner when she wasn’t looking, because that was the fifth time it fell down.) She walked over and sat on his lap, looking at the banner to see if it was, indeed, in place. She laughed when she realized it was too high, way too high, and went to go fix it when a pair of arms locked around her waist, holding her in place.   
“I have to go fix the banner. It’s way too high!” She told him, sort of hoping he wouldn’t let her go. He looked over her shoulder at the banner and had to stifle a laugh.   
“I think it looks great, Ro. Why can’t you just stay here?” He asked hopefully with a small smirk. Rose looked over at him and laughed.   
“You really are just like any other bloke.” She said. The Doctor shook his head no and smiled at her.   
“Rose Tyler, didn’t we figure out a long time ago that I’m the weirdest bloke you ever met?” He asked to which Rose kissed him in response.   
Mid-snog and with Rose’s shirt far abandoned, Jackie burst through the door. “Are you two done hanging the-OH MY GOD!” She yelled, using her arm to shield her eyes from the two. Rose was blushing red as a tomato and her boyfriend just chuckled before gently nudging her off his lap and offering her his jacket, which she gladly took.   
“Mum, it’s not what it looks like.” Rose offered. Jackie slowly lowered her arm and looked at the two.   
“Oh really! And it doesn’t look like my daughter was in here snogging some alien she likes to call her boyfriend, shirtless when they’re supposed to be hanging my banner which is way too far in the air?” Jackie yelled to which the Doctor gave a sheepish smile.   
“So maybe it’s kinda what it looks like.” He said. Jackie took the banner down and handed it back to Rose.  
“I want this rehung! I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” She said, leaving the room. Rose sighed and started to put the banner back up, interrupted by a call of,   
“Maybe a little bit higher?”


End file.
